The Prophecy
by tomboy in pink
Summary: It is the time of a great change for Bella And her cousin Kassandra. A prophecy has been made. What they don't know is if Kassandra will survive long enough to fulfill it. It s my first fanfic so please give constructive critisism
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes 

Chapter 1: cousin

I felt a searing pain rip through my stomache. My conciousness was coming and going, but I could still hear the voices. They were loud in my ears.

" What was she doing trying to fight Victoria, Edward," Bell cried out.

" I don't know. She is only a human," Edward stated. He was obviously trying to calm Bella.

" I know," Alice said, " It was to protect Bella. She is her cousin after all.

I moaned. Bella heard. Damn vampire hearing!

" Kassandra can you here me?" Bella asked, closer to me.

My answer was a groan as another spasm of pain went through me. It was clear to me what had happened. I had been bitten. This was the transformation. It was the most painul thing I ever felt. Worse than the bite.

It came back to me. Victoria was standing across from me, a sneer on her face. I was scared I'll admit, but not about to run.

" Hello, petty human, are you ready for the inevitable death you face," Victoria laughed roughly.

" I won't die, not really anyway," I sneered back.

The rest was a black out. I guess that was when she changed me. The pain was getting worse all this time. My heart was speeding up in beats . I screamed now.

" How long have I been out?" My teeth clenched to hold back a gasp as I spoke.

" Two days, it's almost over," I heard the worry in Bellas voice.

" Good," I managed to mutter before my body went into shudders.

" Her heart is stopping," Carlisile declared.

This must have been the worst part because i could hear it stopping. I could hear the blood stop flowing. I took in one last breath, than I died. My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up right away. My stomache ached, and my throat felt dry. So this is thirst, I could handle this.  
All eyes were on me; waiting.

" Well if you're waiting for me to do a trick keep watching," I said aloud.

" Oh thank God she's back," Bella yelled throwing her arms around me.

I leaned into the embrace. My cousin. I thought I would never see her again. Yet here she was, more or less alive.

" I love you," My voice was weak.

" She needs to hunt," Carlisle said.

" We'll all go tonight," Bella said.

However, the end of her sentance was cut off by a loud crash. Glass flew everywhere, and Victoria stood by the window with the same sneer on her face. She wouldn't be smiling when I was finished with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes 

A/n okay so I am adding one gay character kassandra's best friend Ryan. so it's all going to work out okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes

Chapter 2: Time

" So I see you survived," Victoria grinned.

" Yes, unfortunate for you," I laughed.

I ran at her. We both flew out the window. Victoria landed gracefully on her feet.  
I fell on my arm. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. I could get used to this. I kicked at her. She scratched at my leg, but my foot connected with her face hard enough to knock her back. While she was down I attacked. I clawed at her face, tore her to shreds. Her last words rang out loud enough for all the Cullens to hear.

" I made you, I control you."

" Noone controls me," I said lighting the match.

I threw it on her shredded remains, and turned my back. It was an extremely hard feat killing her. She did create me, but nobody would own me.

" My family," I asked. I knew I would never see them again.

" They think you're dead," sympathy rang out in Jaspers words.

" Ryan," I gasped remembering my best friend was with me in the forest.

" His transformation is almost through," Bella answered.

" She got him too," I was mad now.

" We're sorry," Alice said," If I had seen it sooner."

" No," I cut her off, " Their is nothing you could've done."

I looked around. These acute senses kicked ass. I really liked this. I missed my family though. My little sister had just turned six. I would never see her beautiful blond head again, or stare into her deep blue eyes thinking about her future. I would miss her the most,  
because she was so much like me. She loved me to death.I would love her after death.

" Cerena," I whispered.

" It's okay," Bella patted my back as I fell to my knees sobbing. No tears would come though.

I pushed her away and ran. I looked back to see her shocked and hurt face looking at my retreating back.

" She'll be back. Give her time," Edward took her in his arms and whispered this.

I decided to hunt. I smelled a deer not to far away. I attacked falling into the monster I had become.It felt good to drink, and took my mind off my family for a while. Than I sat in a clearing, and thought. I was sitting with my head in my hands when a voice startled me.

" I'll miss them too. They were the ones who adopted me. Loved me for who I was even though my parents couldn't," Ryan said sadly.

He put his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder.

" We like gay people," I laughed

"That's why we are best friends," He giggled, " Besides now we live with four extremely hot men"

" Married men," I reminded him.

" Sure rain on my parade," He frowned.

" Are we going to be okay?" I asked.

" Yes We'll be fine," He assured me.

As i stood up, and brushed off my pants I knew we would be okay. We raced back home.

" See," Edward said," All she needed was time, and a friend." 


	4. Chapter 4

A special thanks to kay cee for being my first reviewer.

Mistakes

Chapter 3: Restless

I couldn't sleep. I was cold all the time. This was a downside to the vampire thing. Having been bored for hours now I decided to go out. I never really thought about where, just let my feet guide me. Before I knew it I was standing by my house. I peeked through my brothers windows. They were sleeping like two perfect angels. I missed them so much. I went to my moms window. She was crying under herblanket. I could feel the painful emotions ripping through me.  
I decided to go see Cerena. She was sitting by the bed, wide awake. She knew I wasn't gone, because she knew the secret. I stared at her. I had to take the pain away. I had to find a way to erase the memories. So I snuck into the house. I removed all the evidence of my being. I burned all my Memories that night. I went to my brothers room, whispered good bye and hugged them.  
I did the same for my mom. Then I went to Cerena and I talked to her for a while. She promised she wouldn't tell.

" I love you, but it'll be like I was never here. I love you. Take care of mom," I asked gently.

" I love you too sissy. I'll see you again someday. I won't forget... NEVER," Cerena said.

Her small arms reached up to hug me one last time. I embraced her for a few minutes before I ran. I cried tearlessly all the way back. I fell into Rosalie as I ran inside. She knew, and held me as I sobbed.

" Alice saw it sweety. It was a good thing to do," She told me.

" It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and will ever do," I cried.

" It's for the best," She whispered.

All the Cullens, and Ryan stared at me. Why couldn't I have forgotten. Why couldn't I have it easy. I had to let go, it tore me up inside. This was the first time I wished for a true death so I could forget the past. I hated me. I hated everything. I was Dead inside in more ways than one.  
I closed my eyes and let their faces run through my mind again. Than I took a deep breath, and exhaled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mistakes

Chapter 5: Shopping

" Get up," Rosalie said.

I was moping again. We had left about a week ago. I missed everything about that place. My family who didn't even know I existed anymore.

" Why?" I asked. My voice was cold, emotionless.

" Because we are taking you and Ryan shopping," Alice giggled.

" Yay, I love shopping," Ryan yelled.

" Why!?" I yelled jumping up.

" To get you new clothes," Bella looked at me brightly.

" But I like my style. Torn jean and band tees, thats me.

" Oh come on we'll get you new jeans and band tees," Alice compromised.

" I guess I could use a distraction," I muttered.

The store was dark, black almost. I liked its gothic motif. It was almost as if the store was for me. I walked over to the jeans, and picked out at least eight pairs. Then I got a whole carriage full of shirts. Mostly black shirts. I liked it.

" You really have a good form," Ryan said. " You're beautiful. Why not show it?"

" Because I like being the dark chick," I said.

I looked in the mirror. My reflection was perfect. I was beautiful, my hair was wavy down my back. The light brown highlighted with red. My face was thin, with angular features. My body was taller, and thinner. As if my beauty was enhanced by the transformation.

I got to the counter. Alice proceeded to pay. A cute boy behind the counter smiled friendly like at me. I smiled back. He walked over to me.

" Hey names Matt," I smiled.

" I'm Kassandra," I smiled shyly back.

" You're awfully cute. What do you say to coffee tomorrow morning," He asked.

I was so nervous I couldn't speak. Alice heard everything.

" She's busy tomorrow, sorry, but we have to go," Alice smiled lightly at him.

I looked back as she dragged me out of the store. Matt was staring sadly at me. I lifted my hand and waved. Thats when I noticed his eyes. They were a brilliant honey gold color.

" Alice wait," I said, "He's one of us."

" I know but you need space right now," She explained.

" I know but he looked so sad," I cried out.

" She has this condition where she tries to make everyone happy, It's quite sad actuallt," Ryan laughed.

I stuck out my tongue at him. He returned the favor. Alice still had my hand as we got to the car. Ryan was telling me everything he bought. I looked back and saw Matt looking through.  
the window. I frowned at him to let him know I was sorry. Alice looked at me sternly. I gave her my please don't hurt me look. She smiled.

Shopping sucked I thought to myself . Sitting in the backseat inbetween Rosalie and Ryan. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mistakes

Authors note 2

I will be doing a big jump in years. About Eight years have passed and there is a reason. If you recall a certain little sister. she will be making a big return as well as matt. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mistakes

Chapter 7: Cerena eight years later

The couple thing in this house really sucked. Everyone had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend.  
I was alone of course. I heard a knock on the door.

" Got it," I yelled.

" Okay," People answered me.

I opened the door for the biggest shock of my life. I screamed Loudly.

Cerena's pov.

I was excited about this. I ran away from home. I erased my memories too. I had to.  
I had been changed. As I knocked on the door I felt so strange. I heard someone yell got it. It was her. I was sure of it. She answered the door. Then she screamed loudly. I hugged her tightly.

" How ...Why...Where?" She stuttered.

" I was being honest when I said I would see you again. It was last week, and I erased all of their memories.  
It wasn't hard to do seeing as you were always my favorite. I am fourteen now and I was changed by a man who said he knew you. I brought him too," I said.

" Who?" Kassandra asked.

" Matt," I said.

Alice heard the name and came running.

" How did he find you," Alice asked.

" He took the name off the card and looked in the phonebook. He had to do years of research to find you. He found out who she used to be. Then came to me. Together we found you," I told them.

Kassandra's pov.

I saw Matt stepping out of the car. My hair was a mess it was in a sloppy bun with strands falling out. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and put them up to my face.

" Still beautiful as ever," He said.

I giggled through my sleeve. He smiled a wonderfully beautiful smile. I wanted to melt.  
Cerena smiled and hugged me again. I was lucky now I had my sister, and Matt. What could go wrong...? 


	8. Chapter 8

Mistakes

Authors note 3

my brother jesse will be helping me with the story because i let him read it. he says he has some good ideas so... it should be fun 


	9. Chapter 9

Mistakes

Chapter 8: News & gifts.

What could go wrong? Apparently that was the wrong question to ask.

Alice and Cerena hugged each other. Then it was like time froze. They were both having a vision. I was shocked, so Cerena was the same as alice. Compared to my abilities that kicked ass. I could onlycreate forcefields and stop time. I was scared though.

The hug broke, and both girls fell backwards gracefully. Jasper caught Alice, I caught Cerena.

" What did you see," Jasper and I asked in unison.

" Matt," Cerena called.

It was then that I realized how alike Jasper and Matt looked.

" Jasper," Alice said, " Meet your Great great great great ...Nephew."

" What," They asked shocked.

" Rafael knows, and is coming for you Matt," Cerena said.

" Wait, Processing moment please," I said looking back and forth between the four of them.

" Rafael was my creator," Matt began, " But I got away before he could finish me off."

" And he's been hunting Matt ever since," Cerena said.

" Since when?" I was getting worried.

" Since 2005," Matt said.

" I can't believe this," Jasper was for once not calm.

I took all of this in. So Matt and Jasper were related. Rafael was hunting Matt, and apparently we were a part of this now.

" Sorry," Matt whispered.

" Don't be. We could use some excitement," I shocked everyone with that statement.

" I'm with her," Emmett said.

" I can't turn away family," Jasper turned to Carlisle and Esme.

" Very well, he may stay and Cerena as well. However, you must all understand that Rafael will stop at nothing to get to matt. It will take alot of protection to keep Matt alive when a vampire as strong,  
old, and, wise as Rafael Is hunting him," Carlisle stated calmly.

" I'm up for it," I said.

Everyone agreed that they were up for the challenge. Matt stepped forward. He grasped my hand firmly.

" We were never properly introduced, I'm matt," Matt said.

" I'm Kassandra, but call me Kassi if you want. Most people prefer Kassandra," I said.

" Charmed," He laughed.

" Ha ha is that a crack at my power?" I said.

" Yes, yes it was," Matt laughed. I already like the sound. " I figured it would break the ice."

He let go of my hand. I started forward for the house. Matt followed closely behind. By now everyone else was inside already. I opened the door.

" Wow," Matt breathed, "Breathtaking."

" I like the house too," I said.

" No it's not just the house. It's the atmosphere. So much love. I'm used to being alone," Matt looked awed.

" You won't be alone here," I whispered.

" Hey kassandra comehere for a. Oh well well who is Mr. sexiful?" Ryan asked.

I would've blushed if I could. Matt laughed.

" Ryan this is Matt, you remember him from the store," I informed him.

Matt shook Ryans hand.

" Sorry about the sexiful thing," Ryan said.

" It's okay I get that a lot," Matt laughed.

" Really?" Ryan asked.

" No," Both men laughed at that.

I giggled too. Matt wanted to see where he would stay. Esme showed him a spare room he would stay in. Then showed Cerena her room. I already shared a room with Ryan. So they couldn't stay with me.

It's not like we slept anyway. Matt laughed as he casually placed an arm around my shoulder.  
Edward grinned as heard what I was thinking.

" Edward stay out of my thoughts you jerk," I yelled.

" Hey no fighting," Esme giggled.

Matt looked down at me. I smiled. The feeling inside me was off. I couldn't explain, but it felt as if i was alive again. I was falling, and hard may I add. What's a girl to do.

" Why don't you show me the rest of the house," Matt winked at me.

" Okay," I said rather breathlessly.

And off we went.

Sorry for the cliffie my sister needs a bath and guess who the lucky girl is...ME. I can't wait til she is six and could bath herself. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mistakes

Chapter 9: Fer Sure

I finished showing Matt the house when Bella called me. I knew exactly what she wanted.

" Hurry up, Kassi, I found the song," She yelled.

" No way! " I screamed running to her room.

Matt was close behind me. He was as confused as everyone else. Cerena was looking over Bellas shoulder.

" Oh that was Kassi's favorite song when she was still living with my mom," She said.

Bella started to play it. I laughed as she got up and walked to me.

" Come on dance," Bella said.

So I did. I started jumping up and singing the song.

Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat Fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise

" Why?" Matt asked over the blaring beat.

" Cause this song was playing when she got her first kiss," Cerena said.

I was still jumping and singing. Bella and I both had our arms in the air almost moshing.

Kick off your stilettos oh yeah Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

I would say the Cullens were surprised, but soon enough Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Cerena, Ryan and Edward had joined in. It was so much fun. The air was hot around us from breathing, and all I could smell was a mix of perfumes and colognes. Esme, Carlisle, and Matt were slightly in shock. I laughed at their faces. I belted the song my voice was the loudest. It felt like we were actual teenagers again. we didn't have to worry about the danger that was coming, or that we weren't normal.  
It felt natural.

This is the end of what we planned of what we planned And now.

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat Fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos oh yeah Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned of what we planned And now.

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol I heart your fucking makeup Oh my god I love your hair Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o All this time is wasted Well don't let go, no-o Pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry But that's alright

By the end of the song we were all laughing so hard. If we were normal we wouldn't have been able to breath at all. Emmett, who had just stood and watched, was also laughing.

" We should do that more often," I laughed.

" Definantly," Bella said.

" Alice is having a vision, Cerena too," Jasper said.

" What is it?" Carlisle asked urgently.

" He's coming here, Carlisle, we have to leave," Alice and Cerena said.

" Oh no. Everyone pack the imporant things and lets go," Esme said.

" But Gabriel?!" Ryan asked.

" We'll get him on the way. Call now," Carlisle said.

" Oh great something always ruins the fun. I'll slow him down with a nice time alter for him," I giggled.

Matt grabbed blankets and pillows to shove in his trunk. Everyone was done in five minutes, we swung by to get Gabriel on the way. Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward took his car. Rosalie, Emmet, and Cerena were in Rosalies car. Carlisle, Esme, Ryan, and Gabriel took Carlisles car. I didn't want Matt to drive alone so I offered to ride with him. He graciously accepted my offer. As we sat in the car we made small talk. After a while he put his arm around my shoulder.

" Did anyone say where we were going?" I asked.

" To the Denali's coven or somewhere near it actually," He answered.

" So you like that song?" He asked after a long silence.

" Yeah its awesome, Although i would never do some of those things," I said.

" So your a good girl with bad intentions, Huh?" He laughed.

" You could say that!" I laughed too.

" You really are cute," He said.

" I know," I laughed.

" Concieted, are we?" Matt chuckled lowly.

" Just kidding," I was giggling.

My cell phone rang. I answered it on the second ring.

" Change of plans," Ryan said.

" What?," I asked confused.

" We're going somewhere else," Ryan answered.

" Where?" I asked.

" This place Gabe knows. It's fairly dark and isolated from most. Kind of like an island," Ryan said.

" So we'll need to take a boat," I was not happy about this.

" Yes and we'll be to the fairie in about Five minutes," Ryan assured me.

" Got it, and I'll tell Mr. Sexiful," I laughed.

" Shut up," Ryan said, then he hung up.

" Such a free spirit," Matt said," I heard and okay."

" Cool so yeah," I was at a loss of what to say.

" Thanks for the time trip up," Matt said.

" No problem," I said.

" So what's next," Matt asked.

" Honestly, I'm not sure," I was afriad because I really didn't know.

Matt hugged my shoulder tighter. I hoped we would be okay. Otherwise what would happen? 


	11. Chapter 11

Mistakes

Chapter 10: A prophecy about what!?

We had arrived at the island faster than expected. Esme went to search where we could make a place to live.

" Are you sure this Island is abandoned?" I asked as old scruffy feet steps came our way.

" Just a lost witch lives here," Gabriel informed me.

" Oh joy a now it all," My sarcasm was marred by fear that had suddenly filled me.

" It's you," An old lady gasped from the bush behind me. " I knew you would return."

" ME... What do you mean return I have never been here before," She was frightening, her eyes held such an intensity I felt as if I glass about to shatter.

" You will save the world from them. That's what you came here for, To save your family, Everyone," She pointed a gnarled finger at me.

All eyes were on me again. I shivered as her gaze never wavered. I stepped back to run.

" Don't," She whispered," You can't run from who you are. It will follow you."

" What do you mean," I screamed at her.

Her patience never wanned," You were sent to save the world or be burried in the ashes of your fallen angels."

" I what?" I remembered she was a prophet. There was no way she could be wrong.

" Save the world or DIE with them," She said as if it was nothing.

" You can't mean her," Edward said breaking through the shock first.

" Oh but I do," The woman said, " Names Emma, and a prophet that can date back as far as 1860."

I was so scared. What was I supposed do. I was to weak to save the world.

" Do you accept, Not that you have much choice," Emma growled.

" I accept," My look turned determined. I would make it up to my family for having to leave. I would save innocents from certain death.  
Otherwise I would die with them.

There was a collective gasp. Then Carlisle stepped forward.

" She will need a army. Will she not?" He asked.

" We are behind you all the way," Matt squeezed my waist gently.

" She fights with the angels also, for a fierce warrior she shall be," Emma said.

I didn't feel fierce. I felt weak, insignificant. I was crazy to think I could do this. Now the weight of the world was in my hands. What's a girl to do.

Fight that's what she is to do and fight I will. I fight to win. Lives were on the line, and now I was a warrior. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Prophecy

Chapter 10: Explanations

( dedicated to Coral K for asking me questions. Here are the answers to some of them)

I had decided to do this but I needed to know why. Emma had yet to explain anything. Ryan and Gabrile were holding hands, obviously a little nervous. I mean I was like Ryan's sister.

" See years ago I made a prophecy that a girl, she, would save the world. Earth would be caught in the middle of a war between the Angels and the Demons. She was sent here as a guardian. Her powers will be inconceivable,  
However she will not be invincible. An army will fight with her to keep us safe,"

I was taking it all in.

" Now hurry up, Rafael is on his way here," Emma said.

" Rafael," I turned on Matt.

" I didn't explain yet. Look, Kassandra, Rafael was never after me. He's After you to stop the Prophecy.  
He isn't a vampire, He's a Demon. I didn't tell anyone. You probably understand why I went through so much to find you"  
Matt explained.

" What have you got to do with this," I asked. My anger was getting the best of me.

" He will help you, or fall at your feet with death for failure," Emma said.

" You knew, and you didn't tell me? Why? We ran for nothing," I yelled.

" Kassi, please, We needed to run because your powers aren't developed yet. Rafe would have killed you," Matt took my hands.

" And all this is an attempt to keep me alive," Matt flinched at those words.

" It's an extremely difficult task," He said.

" You brought my sister into it?!" I was still in a rage.

" I've always our destiny," Cerena said.

" Great, anyone else know about this," I asked glaring around.

By the looks on their faces I could tell it was a no. Matt studied me anxiously.

" How do these powers develop," I asked in defeat.

" With your acceptance," Emma said.

" I accepted," I said.

" And the powers will accend," Emma raised her hands.

Suddenly a shot of pain envelope me. I fell to my knees trying not to cry out. Bella went to rush forward but Edward held her back. I looked up at Matt. His face was pained from seeing me hurt. Then the pain stopped. I felt weak and frightened.

" Now she is ready," Emma said.

With that Matt lifted me and carried me into a dark, cold cave. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Prophecy

Chapter 12: History Repeating

" If I may," Alice asked.

"If you may what?" I asked.

" Explain!" She said.

" See this is history repeating itself," She said," Long ago, probably in the 1800's a girl named Katie was destined for greatness. She was a princess in a great foreign land. Well the princess fell for a peasant. She was shunned by most except her family who forbid her to see the boy. She refused to never see Eric again. A witch, who had promised to destroy the lineage of Katie's ancestry by destroying Katie, took Eric. Katie took off after her to save him. However each century that this is repeated Katie and Eric died. The demons would take over the world if they couldn't outlive the witch after the tenth century. This has gone on for Ten centuries. This is the last chance, your last chance. you fell for Matt and the two of you will defeat the witch or surrender the world. You are Katie and Matt is Eric," Alice explained.

" WHAT?" I exclaimed.

Matt looked at her as he slipped his arms around me.

"No pressure, even though we've only known each other for a day or two," I panicked now.

" You've known me for centuries. Don't you feel it?" Matt asked as he rested his chin on my head.

The embrace did feel familiar, and I did take to him right away. I've always had trust issues. As in I don't trust easily. With Matt it did feel as if I've known him forever. Since I was born.

"Yes I feel it," I said.

He turned me around to stare into his eyes. I saw something there. Something that made me want to hold him and never let go.

" I will not let anything happen to you," He smiled at me gently.

" Same here," I smiled.

" I will help you remember your past lives. Please learn from your mistakes."

I felt an electric current run through me as Matt's lips touched my hair. I felt safe despite the coming danger. It was like everything I dreamed of when I was alive. Now that I had it I was ready to face anything.

For some reason 2Am (breath) popped into my head. I knew that this was going to be trying and hard but as long as I had Matt I would be fine.

"I love you," He whispered," I Love You, Katie."

" And I Love You, Eric," I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

The Prophecy

Chapter 13: Reliving memories

It was a long process reviewing all the past lives. I could feel Matt's presence in my life clearer now. I watched as towns burned around me, because of me. I watched Katie and Eric as they mingled in a forbidden dance called love. He was her first and only true love. They had plans to run away together. Watching me move through time and space as different women. The whole time everyone was intently watching the time. Matt kept his grip on my waist as if to say she's mine.

I had one question," who is this witch?"

"Her name is Iara, and she is my sister," Kate said.

" Oh joy. So is this going to be as hard as it looks?" I asked.

" Even harder than it looks. You can do it though," Kate smiled positively." As long as you let your heart and love guide you you'll be fine."

" We have all the love we need," I answered looking around at all the Cullens, Ryan and Gabriel, and Cerena. My gaze fell on Matt last. He smiled reassuringly at me.

I took his hand and said," We have planning to do."

" Sure you do," Bella winked giggling.

" Ewwww Bella get your head out of the gutter. Jeez!" I answered.

As we left i turned and stuck my tongue out at her. She gave me the finger. Evil! Matt stopped short so I fell against his chest as he turned. He lifted my chin gently so that I was looking in his eyes. Then it happened. He kissed me gentle at first, than demanding and rough. I kissed him back fiercely. His tongue ran against mine, and I shivered. I hopped up my strong legs wrapping around his waist. He held me up and kept kissing me. He carried me to the house Esme had built. I knew what would follow, and for once decided I couldn't stop the inevitable. Instinct took over and that was our first night together. It may be the last no one knows yet but we'll find out soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The Prophecy

Chapter 14: Waking up

I looked up to the bright sun. Last night was not forgotten. Matt's sweet breath was blowing on my hair. The blanket was pulled up under our chins. I lay against his chest savoring the moments as time billowed away. Love! Was that this feeling of completeness, warmth that filled me inside and out.

I was happy. Like practically glowing( In the not literal sense for all you smart alacks who noticed the bright sun) in a way. Matt gently kissed my hair and twisted his hand in mine. I grabbed his hand, and smiled. The silence said all it was supposed to. We knew everything and nothing at all.

"I suppose we should get dressed before someone comes in here," I spoke breaking the perfect silence.

" I guess so," Matt said sweetly.

We dressed, and went downstairs. Esme was reading, Carlisle was next to her. Rosalie and Emmett were watching t.v. Bella and Edward were snuggling on the floor, Jasper was sitting with Alice talking, Ryan and Gabriel were kissing as always, And Cerena was staring into space.

" Get a room, Ry," I whispered as I walked past him and Gabriel.

" You already had one so shut up," Ryan growled playfully.

" ooooooh low blow," I said.

" Eww don't need details," Ryan giggled his voice heavy with implications.

I gave him the finger, and walked past. Matt was right behind me. I could feel someone prying into my mind.

" Edward stay out of my mind," I said.

" Wasn't me," Edward said and I could tell he was being honest by his face.

" Then who?" I asked.

" Me," A voice said from somewhere in a remote corner in my mind.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Katie. I am a part of you. There is danger ahead, and we must both be ready. I need to know you are ready," The voice said.

" I am ready," I answered.

" The danger is so close. Cling to what you have. Fight for the right reasons. Fight for love, and life," Katie told me. " You and Matt are one in mind, soul, and body."

I told Bella what had happened, and she said that we needed to see Kate. Kate was not surprised when we told her what had happened. She told us that Rafael was on his way here as we spoke. He would be an easy defeat but there was more, worse things coming. I had to admit this frightened me because I was scared to lose everything I had. I knew fate was riding on this so I would have to do it anyway but I could still be scared. Matt had comforted me a little when I got home. I loved his smile and everything about him. He was my other part, with him I was complete.


	16. Chapter 16

The Prophecy

Chapter 15: First battle

It had been a day since Katie had visited my mind. The danger was coming I could feel it. My weapons were chosen. Tied to my leg above my right boot was a little dagger, I had a sword, a shotgun, and my bare hands. I prepared for the task ahead. Rafael was on the island, as of yesterday Kate saw.

I was anticipating this whole thing.

Kate said Rafe should find us within the hour. He would be slain on arrival by my hand . I was not a killer but I would become one. I was upstairs reading cursed for the fifth time. Witchery was something I had to learn to win this battle. I knew most of it. Though sacrifices didn't really have be done. They were spells to learn, incantations and other little things. A loud scream echoed from downstairs. I ran downstairs to find the source of the scream. Rafe stood in the doorway. It was torn from the hinges. Alice had not expected this and screamed. Thank the high heavens she did. I ran at Rafe. I had a miniature bag in my hand. The powder that was inside came out as I threw the satchel I him. I yelled the vanquishing spell Kate had taught me. Rafe began to burn. I watched as he turned to ashes. Alice ran to me and threw her arms around me. She dry sobbed at what she had seen.

" This is my fault," I said," I should leave."

" No! We need you. This isn't just about you anymore. The world is in danger." Alice sobbed.

My hair swung in my ponytail. I felt like a child again. Defenseless and helpless. Then my mind caught up with me. Alice let go and I stepped towards the ashes. I murmured a revealing spell and waved my hand slowly over the ashes. The body reformed into a jet black creature it's piercing red eyes were open and string at me. Then his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. I took the dagger out of its sheath and drove it into the demons heart. My eyes became distant and cold as he looked up at me. Black blood oozed onto the floor. When everyone else arrived and saw. I couldn't speak. This is what I had become taking down Angels and Demons. As if I had a right to judge them. I was no God or Goddess. I didn't know who I was anymore. Matt slipped his arms around me gently. He held onto me. Then he carried me gently to my room.

I was dry sobbing my eyes were closed. I had a dark past no one knew. I remembered that day long ago. Her eyes were pleading for me to help her but I was only seven. What could I have done? She died in my arms. My best friend with her chilling green eyes staring at me with love in them. Those eyes haunted me forever. Into all lives. It was my fault. I told her not to do it but she did. Now I had killed again. I was a monster with a burned heart and dead past. What could be worse. I really shouldn't ask that question.


End file.
